


Pokemon Tamers

by starfyhero



Series: Pokemon Tamers [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Other, also something I wanted to test out an idea with, basically something like a future au sort of deal, been in the works for a few years so, these kiddos are basically the children of the kiddos from the anime, will tag with characters that show up as the first part of the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfyhero/pseuds/starfyhero
Summary: The Ranger Union worked with many people to make devices for people who have the ability to use them. Those people became known as the Pokemon Tamers. As they do missions concerning two phenomenons that became more well-known years ago, a question keeps on being brought up: how will you save a life? And well, the team will find an answer to that. Familiar character appearances too.





	1. Just a Mission

There was a point and time for anything to happen.

Those situations come and go.

Friends are made and lost.

But for these grown-ups, they became bonded by something else at play.

In a way, many can say that they grew up together.

Many in one way or another ended up traveling with at least one other person throughout their native region.

What they all had in common was a relation of some sort to a boy.

Over the years, they had kids, who all grew and got to know one another.

Even though they were all in different regions, they try to find the time to talk to each other.

Sometime during those years of growing up, something happened.

The Pokemon Rangers needed more help than ever to keep the peace in their respecting regions.

At the same time, a device was being developed that allowed the user to use their own pokemon’s powers and abilities.

It was also confirmed that not everyone has the ability to use it properly, so the creators of the device decided to let the Ranger Union form another group who was able to use the device, the Pokemon Tamers.

This is where the kids come in.

While they were around the age of 7, the kids took a vacation to Kanto and the Ranger Union examined them.

Many of them were at least capable of using these devices with their parents’ pokemon.

Soon after they turned the age of 10, they were given the devices, now named the P-Scan, and were given time to practice and use them.

That's when the Ranger Union asked the question.

"Do you want to be a part of the Pokemon Tamers?"

That started the adventure for our heroes.

For now, we'll focus on a few of them.

Back in one of the labs in Kanto, a 13 year old girl was working on a machine with her Reuniclus.

"Let's see... this analyzer should be just about done..."

She put a small sticker on a plate, under the lens of her microscope .

"So, if my thesis is correct, then this should display some energy!"

Taking a closer look, she saw some faint orange light on it.

"No way..... this discovery will bring us a step closer to understanding what the Biosouls are!"

She then heard a knock on the door before someone barged into the lab.

She didn't even turn around from her work.

"What do you need Layton?" she asked.

"I came by to say hi, is it illegal to do so?....... Actually, I'm also here to pick up some insulin for Sherbert."

Reuniclus picked up on what he wanted and levitated to a nearby table with a box on top of it.

"Reuniclus just took that box out of the fridge. He was about to go over and drop it off!"

He grabbed the box and gave it to Layton.

"Thanks buddy.!”

The boy looked back up at her.

“Anyway, what are ya doing anyway Sam?" he asked.

"It's a surprise, I'll show it to ya guys later!" she replied with a wink.

He left the lab with the box in hand.

At a center nearby, a couple girls were skimming through some papers in separate desks.

A boy was sitting next to them, playing with his P-Scan.

"You know, it would be a good idea to keep an insulin pen on you in the case of an emergency", one of the girls pointed out.

"I wish I can, but that means that I also run the risk of breaking it in battle", he quickly shot back.

Layton then came through the door and threw the box at the boy.

"Just in time dude!" the boy commented.

"Here ya go!", Layton told him as he faintly blushed.

One of the girls switched over to one of the computers and immediately grabbed her P-Scan.

"We just got an alert that two pokemon are causing a commotion over in the town next to ours. We should get going."

The four ran there and was met by a trash can thrown in the air.

"Kecleon, will you help me out?" one of the girls asked as she threw a pokeball in the air and a Kecleon was released.

He immediately began to use aerial ace to deflect anything thrown their way.

"Hey Tulip, do ya want me to help Kecleon?" the other girl asked.

"Yeah Rainbow, and I need help too!"

She grabbed her own pokeball and released an Ambipom.

"Alright, I'm going to help Tulip while you go help Kecleon."

Using her two tails, the Ambipom immediately got to work by beginning to turn her job into a game of baseball.

Rainbow turned to the two boys.

"Now, go stop those pokemon!"

The two took out their own pokeballs.

"Say Layton, who do you think the culprits are?" the boy asked.

"Don't know Sherbert. But, we have to go find them soon, or else we won't ever be able to find them."

Layton threw up his pokeball and released an Oshawott.

Sherbert followed and released a Helioptile.

Running past the projectiles they eventually encountered the two pokemon.

A Tyranitar and an Exploud seemed to be in pain as they both released random bursts of their hyper beams.

"So first we're going to try and stop them the normal way. Oshawott, razor shell!"

He jumped onto the Tyranitar and slashed its head.

"Now remember, do what you must to make it faint!" Layton ordered as Oshawott then fired a water gun.

Helioptile didn't even wait as he charged towards the Exploud while opening his ear flaps.

"Let's start the fainting process with a parabolic charge!"

Latching onto the Exploud, he release a parabolic charge as he sucked some of his energy out.

The boys were standing to the side while they called Sam through the video phone function of the P-Scan.

"Ready for the surprise I see?" she immediately asked the two with a confident look on her face.

They both looked at her confused.

"How did you know?" Layton asked.

"I'm monitoring the battle through Sherbert's goggles. I was just waiting for when you would call me."

Sam hung up then grabbed her P-Scan.

"So, what do ya say we help these two?" she asked her partner.

Within a matter of minutes Sam and Reuniclus got there.

He began to use psychic to buy the other two pokemon time to attack.

"You're going to have to use the P-Scans for this battle while the girls take on the obstacles, but remember what you were asking me earlier? I was doing some research on Biosouls and ran into something useful. Install these onto your P-Scans while I go to the girls."

She handed each of them a sticker.

"I'm assuming we stick them on the P-Scans' back Layton", Sherbert told him with an annoyed tone as he attempted to put it on the small touchscreen.

"Fine then. Let's just get this over with, we need to go to puzzle practice."

They both put them on the back of the P-Scans and they were installed.

Grabbing their partners' pokeballs, they shrunk them down and attached them to the center of the P-Scans.

The devices began to glow.

"The normal way was taking way too long for my liking anyway. Let's get this over with, now!"


	2. Pokemerge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tamers use their pokemerge technique to stop the rampage and decided to look into it further after realizing the cause is Biosouls. They also had to get involved with a Self-Pokemerger on the same day.

In a matter of seconds, the two changed their appearance.

Layton's own appearance was more specifically that of a black jumpsuit with neon blue highlights. On each side of his hips are what seems to be shells with a handle on them. His visor was also tinted blue where on each side is a disk covering his ears used as a radio receiver. His irises now have a faint blue glow.

Sherbert's own appearance is rather similar. His suit had neon yellow highlights instead and the shells were replaced with a pair of black gloves. His visor was tinted yellow and his irises emitted a faint yellow glow. 

"I got a plan. Why don't I go for the Tyranitar and you go for the Exploud?" Layton suggested.

Sam got to the girls.

She gave the stickers to them.

"I already gave them to the boys, so don't worry about that detail." Sam assured them, knowing they would ask.

Pulling out one of the shells, it was revealed to be a blue sword.

Layton then gave a swing at the Tyranitar while Oshawott was keeping it distracted.

Working together, Sherbert and Helioptile gave the Exploud a paralyzing shock.

Pulling out their P-Scans, they pushed a button, which resulted in a light disk appearing.

They each began to use them to form a ring around their targets, 'capturing' them ranger-style.

They were able to faintly see two electric-like beings escape the pokemon before the two pokemon regained themselves and left.

"How many Biosouls managed to cause rampages now? I think it was 30 this month alone." Sherbert noted before they met up with the girls.

All Sam had to do was look at their concerned faces to understand the situation.

"Let me take a guess, was the incident caused by Biosouls?"

They gave a nod.

"Isn't that just lovely. While I'm over here trying to figure them out they're already trying to tear this place down."

Deciding that they need to eventually need to figure out this mystery, they headed back to one of the centers.

One of the girls got back on the computer and logged the information down.

"I just don't get it. What exactly is their purpose in trying to make pokemon go crazy? For all we know, they may have been causing trouble for quite a while already."

Biosouls were a creation of mystery.

No one knows who created them or why, not much is known about how they come to existence.

Some theories is that some of them could be ghosts or yokai of people and pokemon that passed.

Whatever their origin, they may have a whole other world that's parallel to ours.

It would be interesting if we could meet one one day, and maybe learn more about them from it.

None of us think _all _Biosouls are bad, but we do have a theory that the ones causing chaos may be taking orders from another leader...

"I think we should report this to the Superintendent." Sam suggested.

Not knowing what else they could do with the information, they went to find their superior.

_In a world that's digital..._

A Biosoul was waiting in a room, waiting for someone.

There's many kinds of Biosouls, and this one in particular was in the virus category.

It's not like he's a bad one by heart, but all Biosouls have to be organized according to their coding.

Plus, he has his own reasons for being in the room, some not very obvious at first glance.

A screen in the room was playing footage from one of the patches of forest, and he noticed that someone in an odd-looking jumpsuit rampaging through the trees.

"Humans have their own viruses to worry about. This Self-Pokemerger seems rather strong..."

Another Biosoul got into the room.

"Now Zappa, do you know why I called you here?"

"I'm guessing a job, Leader?"

"Right! Have you ever heard about the Pokemon Tamers?"

He's heard about what happened to his co-workers: they got pushed out by the disks of light emitted by their P-Scans.

It's not like he had much energy to care too much for them, they did keep on teasing him.

He gave a nod.

"So sometime in the month, I'm going to send you out there and use your Imprisonment technique and use your new form to observe and strike them down. I also advise that you use the technique on one of the Tamer's parents, rumor has it that they have some energy that could be of use to you. Just make sure you choose the right age that you want that form to be."

He zipped off.

Back at the other world, the group told the Superintendent what they found.

"Hm, almost all of these incidents concerning rampaging pokemon was caused by Biosouls one way or another. I don't think this is a coincidence. What about reports about Self-Pokemergers?" he asked.

"There surprisingly hasn't been too many." Rainbow told him.

The ability to self-pokemerge was a bit of a mystery like the ability to pokemerge.

They both involve genetics, but have different affects on a person.

We like to say that the affects could make the appearance of one like they pokemerge, but without the assistance of a lot, if anything, and what happens after that looks a lot like they've been compelled to rampage by a Biosoul, but it's just their genes at work. 

Anyone could have these potentially fatal genes, and the risk is for some reason increased if a pokemerge or contact with a P-Scan or similar object has happened prior.

"That's good to hear. Now, you actually came at a great time. There seems to be a report of one that just came in. I know you just came back from a Biosoul incident but who know what threat this one could cause, I already had to send in a couple of other departments. Do what you must!"

Once again, they were off.

Once at the scene, they already saw a bit of the engineering and food departments in their pokemerged forms already, but looking weak.

A girl zipped along to dstract the culprit with her Dodrio power-up, but got knocked down by the rampaging person.

"Great, you guys made it!" she said with a sigh of relief.

The group of Pokemon Tamers are separated by departments, each one with different ranks of fighting ability.

The strongest in the group is called out on a lot of different kinds of missions, so the puzzle and detective departments usually handle these kinds of fights, especially considering how much of a mystery the origins of what causes them is.

Sometimes the research department may help out.

Sam rushed to give them their own respective stickers while the others immediately got into their pokemerged forms.

Tulip's and Rainbow's both look very similar to Layton's and Sherbert's, but they both have grey highlights instead.

Rainbow also shares Ambipom's two tails.

With a blade, Layton immediately took a swing at him.

Even from a distance, the fight that ensued was visibly big.

This fight was not much different than the other fights concerning Self-Pokemergers.

They always have a ton of power, and the Tamers have to stabilize them and deactivate it.

After that, it may be possible to give them a suppressant to manage those parts of their genes.

Apparently, it wasn't regulated like this at one point, but when the kids were around the age of 3, due to someone going missing because of it, it was quickly regulated.

The person who went missing isn't known to most, but there's a theory that it was just a young girl.

As for the Tamers, it will be a matter of time before many events begin to unwind.

They will begin to search for the answer to a question.

"How do you save a life?"

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOI.  
Now if you made it this far, I'd like to thank you for bothering with my random idea of a fic. Now I will say that the first 9 chapters or so have been written out forever ago (some already posted on DA and FF under the same name), but I want to go back and refine them. Beyond that, hopefully they begin to improve in quality. I may draw something for this fic, so keep an eye on starfyhero2 on tumblr for that! Chapter 2 will be up here soon!


End file.
